Ran and Ken
by Hentai Y. Slave
Summary: The concluding arc to “Ran and I” and “Ken and I”. R&R. AU, fluff, shonenai, RanXKen
1. The Attraction

Ran and Ken

Ran and Ken

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: RanXKen

Summary: The concluding arc to "Ran and I" and "Ken and I". R&R.

A/N: This is like the long assignment that never ended. The first draft for this was THREE YEARS AGO. Argh. I really have problems writing endings . I actually wanted to add more in, but I suppose the way the two POVs ended I can finally write the final ending. Any other side stories I have I will channel it to "Weiss Lines". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ran and Ken are not mine. They belong to each other (and koyasu-sama)

--

(italics indicate thought)

Part 1: The Attraction

(Thump. Flip. Flip.)

Tonight proves to be a sleepless one for Ran. Ken was tossing and turning in bed, the proximity of his room with Ken's forced him to listen to his shuffling. Ran wearily opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself upright, planning to go comfort the poor boy. He idling wondered when was the last time Ken had a nightmare.

(Thump. Flip. Flip.)

"AH!"

Ken's strangled cry fills the air. Stunned, Ran jumps up from the bed and barges through their connecting door, sleep forgotten. His breath caught in his throat when he drank in the stunning view of Ken, who had awakened from his nightmare, wide awake and seating upright, his sweaty, and deliciously shirtless brown skin glistening in sweat.

At the sound of the door Ken looked up to meet Ran's eyes, unknowingly giving a sad, pitiful look. Ran moved to sit on the edge of his bed, fighting the urge to plant multiple kisses on his face to chase all his fears away. He reached out to run his hand through Ken's hair and blinked when Ken, blushing uncomfortably, edged away.

Reluctantly, his hands withdrew and silence reigned. Ran found his eyes straying to the photos on the Ken's bed table: a photo of himself smiling up to Ken, another of them with arms around each other.

_The fun we had that day...was it then that I realize I was falling for Ken? _

He spoke up then, offering to make Ken a drink instead. Ken merely nodded. Blinking in confusion, he took in Ken shuffling, clinging to the blanket to cover his lower half...oh. OH. Ran blushed and rushed downstairs quickly to fix the drink.

--

Ken came downstairs a few minutes later, still sprouting an adorable blush from his embarrassing situation. Suddenly feeling shy, he planted himself on the sofa in the den and hid his face behind his mug of hot tea that Ran offered him. They sat next to each other in awkward silence, both contemplating on what to say. Ken's face burned profusely. The incidents over the pass few weeks manifested and intensified his attraction for Ran, and now for the object of his attraction and the cause of his wet dreams to witness said event was embarrassing beyond belief.

"Do you feel better?"

"Y-Yeah."

Silence.

Both pondered over the events that had occurred in the past few weeks. A kiss in the field. A photo in the wallet. Hungry eyes that seek another. A softening of the heart. A romantic air in the festive season. It required a resolution. Somewhat.

"Ken?" Ran probed. Ken turned to face him. It was his turn to be breathless at the concern and loving expression on Ran's face. Ran was equally stunned by the emotions he sees in Ken's eyes. He sees longing, much like his own.

Just maybe...

Encouraged, Ran leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ken's lips. He pulled away quickly and watched Ken's reaction. For a moment they just stared at each other, searching each other's eyes in the darkness.

Unconsciously, Ken had led himself be drawn into a kiss. He could feel that something again, similar to what he felt before in the supermarket, but intensified by the moonlight glow on Ran's face. There is no denying it...he wanted to kiss those sweet lips again.

To be continued...


	2. The Withdraw

Part 2: The Withdraw

Part 2: The Withdraw

"Ran...I-I...I want to...Can I...I feel...I..."

"Ken what is it?" Ran probed gently, eyes a flicker of hope from Ken's expression. He edge closer. Ken edge back.

"I..." Ken starts, his mind much clearer now that Ran spoke, "no, it's not right," Ken abruptly turned away, and made a move to stand up. Ran grabbed his arm. He would not let it pass. Not something as important as this.

"Tell me," he insisted, his breath slightly hitched, "what's not right?"

"I-I can't...you don't understand, I..." Ken trailed off. Ran takes both of Ken's arms gently, turning Ken to face him.

"Ken...we've been living...we've known each other for so long. We'll figure it out together..."

"But..."

"...who else knows you better than I do?"

_Yes, you understand me the most..._

"Don't you believe me? Don't you trust me? Don't you trust yourself?" Ran pushed.

_...that's why I can't afford to lose you. _

Ken smiled and pulled away, like he did in the mall. "Nothing's wrong...onii-san..."

Ran looked downcast, closing his eyes, closing his heart again. The intimate term for a brother, yet to the both of them it seemed like a barrier that cannot be crossed. Ken left the den then, leaving Ran behind.

From the far wall, a pair of beady eyes watched the whole exchange. Who knew a midnight trip to the bathroom could entail so much?

To be continued...


	3. The Reunion

Part 3: The Reunion

Part 3: The Reunion

Nagi Noei is Ken's cousin. When his parents are away for work overseas, he would be send to the Hidaka household to be taken care for. Ken pampers the little boy for various reasons (whether Nagi like it or not) and as such treats him like a younger brother. Though he is Ken's cousin, his personality is much like Ran's, studious and quiet. Ran adores him as such, allowing the little boy access to his ever-growing book collection. On this particular afternoon, Ran and Nagi sat on opposite sofas, wearing identical glasses with their faces buried in their respective books.

This left Ken rolling on the floor between them, whining in boredom. As Nagi read, he kept an eye on the two. The underlining attraction between the two was long known to him, having been practically brought up along with them. He adores his cousin Ken as well and sees so much more if the pair got together. He was surprised, though he shouldn't be knowing them, by what he witnessed last night. He had never expected any development in their relationship, at least not so soon. It was obvious that something had happened prior his arrival that made them realize their love for each other, with only proprieties made Ken hesitate to take the next step.

He was going to interfere, like it or not, to ensure that these two dearest to him achieve happiness with each other.

Ken whined at Ran's feet about wanting to go out and play soccer or something. Usually Ran would compel immediately, but his eyes just look saddened, making Ken pause in his ministrations. They watched as Ran stood up, gave an apologetic nod to Nagi and retreated to his own room. Ken in return looked downcast, much a guilty expression on his face.

Nagi placed his book down and looked at Ken until he noticed, his mind pondering what to say. He was never one good at words so he wondered how he was going to 'match make' them so to speak.

"What's wrong, Kenni-chan," Nagi began.

"Eh? Nothing's wrong heh heh...he must be still angry at the prank I did..." Ken attempted to cover, averting his eyes from Nagi's perceptive eyes.

"I know Ken," Nagi admitted softly. Ken's head whipped back and he looked at Nagi, confused. Nagi turned to glance at the den, the place where he witnessed last night's conversation. It was only then that Ken's eyes widen when he realized what Nagi knew.

"Why do you run?" As young as Nagi is, he certainly recognized what transpired.

"..."

"You never feared anything."

"There's a first for everything."

"Make him happy Ken."

"Can I?"

"Think Ken. He won't be angry if he didn't feel what you feel."

Nagi went forward and pat his Ken-nichan on his head. Their eyes met, Ken's eyes lost and Nagi's eyes full of encouragement.

Ken ran up the stairs.

--

"Ran?"

"...Come in, Ken."

He went in. He blinked. Ran had changed into a simple T-shirt and shorts, what he always wore when he accompanied Ken to the field.

"You wanted to play soccer right? Go change your clothes." Ran said his voice so soft and hesitant it was almost inaudible.

Ken was touched. Despite what transpired that looked like rejection, Ran was still willing to do what he like to do, to listen to his whines, to cater to all his needs, to go at his pace, to give him everything...

"I'll...just forget about yesterday," Ran stated. The hurt in his voice shattered Ken to pieces.

Ran had given him everything.

Because he was everything to Ran.

It was like a slap to his face. It was then he realized what he meant to Ran. Ran would accept everything from him...even accept his selfish rejection. Ran's selflessness.

And what did he give him in return? Rejection, out of fear of his own feelings, out of an insane thing like properities...

Out of his own selfishness.

Unknowingly, Ken broke down sobbing.

Ran's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly took Ken in his arms. The worried expression on Ran's face made Ken feel even guiltier so he forced his cries to recede. He buried his face in Ran's chest in apology. It was minutes later before he could speak. He looked up to meet Ran in the eyes, and silently prayed that what he was about to say would bring back the spark in his beloved's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ran. I-I wanted to...that night..."

"Ken..."

"I'm afraid Ran, because I-I realized that...I love you."

Ran's eyes widened, before his face broke into a sweet smile. He tilted his head so that it met Ken's.

"It's ok Ken. I'm as frightened as you are. We can start from the beginning."

Ken nodded in agreement.

"And Ken?" Ran continued, tilting Ken's head towards him so that their eyes met again.

"I love you too."

Maybe it was the way he said it, so soft and lovingly, or maybe it was the perfect expression on Ran's face, but most probably it was the promise that burned in Ran's eyes... that made Ken's tears rolled down his cheeks again. But this time not out of fear or guilt, but of pure happiness. Their lips met for their second, well overdued, kiss.

Nagi watched from across the floor, feeling glad that everything went well. He was surprised yet again by how little it took for Ken to profess his feelings, but then again Ken was someone who never feared anything, who never held back once encouraged. And Ran was the one who created that fearless world for Ken, who showered Ken with all the encouragement he needed. He was glad that this time Ken chose to be encouraged, and that this time Ran chose to give in to Ken's desires.

Because the two belonged to each other, and Nagi won't have it any other way.

A/N: I tried. I REALLY tried. Till the last minute I was still wondering if it was a good idea to put Nagi in. Lesson learnt: Plan before you write. Argh.

Well so this is the end of the "Ran and I" and "Ken and I" series. I actually had two more for "Ken and I" but it didn't quite fit. It was reeeeeeeeeally fun to write this series! Hope to do more fics! Cheers!


End file.
